parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fantastic Island Adventure Style) Trailer/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *'Anastasia:' So, how was the first day of school? *'Tomira:' It was fine, I guess. *'Soleil Spacebot (Narrating):' Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *'Gentle Heart Lamb:' Did you guys pick up on that? *'Proud Heart Cat:' Sure did. *'Share Bear:' Something's wrong. *'Gentle Heart Lamb:' We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Anastasia Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Anastasia Clears her Throat Louder) *'Brave Heart Lion:' Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *'Brave Heart Lion:' Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *'Gentle Heart Lamb:' Signal him again. *'Dimitri:' Ah, so, Tomira, how was school? *'Harmony Bear:' Seriously? *'Gentle Heart Lamb:' You've gotta be kidding me! *'Angelica Pickles:' For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(Looney Tunes Fantastic Island Adventure Productions) *(Sarah Spacebot Touches a Button) *'Tomira:' School was great, all right? *'Tulio Monteiro:' What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *'Anastasia:' Tomira, is everything okay? *(Tomira Scoffs) *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *'Brave Heart Lion:' All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' No! Not the foot! *'Dimitri:' Tomira, I do not like this new attitude. *'Yosemite Sam:' Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *'Tulio Monteiro:' No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Yosemite Sam Punches Tulio Monteiro and Hits a Button) *'Tomira:' What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *'Brave Heart Lion:' Take it to deaf con 2. *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' Deaf con 2. *'Dimitri:' I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *'Yosemite Sam:' You want a piece of this, Pops? *'Tomira:' Yeah, well, well-- *'Brave Heart Lion:' Prepare the foot! *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Dimitri and Tomira Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Yosemite Sam Screams) *'Tomira:' Just shut up! *'Brave Heart Lion:' Fire! *'Dimitri:' That's it. Go to your room. *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *'Brave Heart Lion:' Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *'Share Bear:' Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Romantic Heart Skunk in Wonderland, The FunshineBob BearPants Movie, Tyra Fangs and The Seven Characters... *(Angelica Pickles Pushes a Button) *'Squidward Tentacles:' Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (Looney Tunes Fantastic Island Adventure Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *'Anastasia:' So, Tomira, how was the first day of school? *'Tomira:' Fine, I guess. *'Gentle Heart Lamb:' Did you guys pick up on that? *'Proud Heart Cat:' Sure did. *'Share Bear:' Something's wrong. *'Gentle Heart Lamb:' Signal the husband. *'Anastasia:' (Clear throat) *'Brave Heart Lion:' Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *'Bright Heart Raccoon:' Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *'Brave Heart Lion:' Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *'Soleil Spacebot:' I'm Soleil Spacebot. This is Sally Spacebot. That's Yosemite Sam. *'Yosemite Sam:' What? *'Soleil Spacebot:' This is Sarah Spacebot. And that's Tulio Monteiro. *'Tulio Monteiro:' (Screaming) *'Soleil Spacebot:' We're Tomira's emotions. These are Tomira's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *'Sally Spacebot:' I wanted to maybe hold one..? *'Soleil Spacebot:' What happened? Sally! *'Tulio Monteiro:' She did something to the memory! *'Anastasia:' Is everything okay? *'Tomira:' I dunno. *'Tulio Monteiro:' Change it back, Soleil! *'Soleil Spacebot:' I'm trying! *'Sally Spacebot:' Soleil, no! Please! *'Soleil Spacebot:' Let it go! *'Tulio Monteiro:' The core memories! *'Soleil Spacebot:' No, no, no, no! *'Yosemite Sam:' Can I say that curse word now? *'Sarah Spacebot:' What do we do now? *'Tulio Monteiro:' Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *'Sarah Spacebot:' We have a major problem. *'Tulio Monteiro:' Oh, I wish Soleil was here. *'Soleil Spacebot:' We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *'Sally Spacebot:' That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *'Soleil Spacebot:' Think positive! *'Sally Spacebot:' Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *'Tulio Monteiro:' What was that? Was it a bear? *'Sarah Spacebot:' There are no bears in San Francisco. *'Yosemite Sam:' I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *'Soleil Spacebot:' This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Grinny! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Romantic Heart Skunk in Wonderland, The FunshineBob BearPants Movie, Tyra Fangs and The Seven Characters) *'Soleil Spacebot:' We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *'Sarah Spacebot:' It's broccoli! *'Yosemite Sam:' Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *'Dr. Strangeglove:' Who's the birthday girl? *'Tomira:' (Yells) *'Tulio Monteiro:' Brain freeze! *'Soleil Spacebot:' Hang on! Tomira, here we come! Category:Inside out transcript Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Looney Tunes Fantastic Island Adventure